Not Again Pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Story the Davis Girls and Starr face off with their mothers for the events of the afternoon. Rated T for implied f/f spankings.


_**Not Again pt-2: All rights belong to their creators. Story the Davis Girls and Starr face off with their mothers for the events of the afternoon. Rated T for implied f/f spankings.**_

_**PCPD:**_

It was an interesting setting. The Davis sisters and Starr Manning on one side of the interrogation room. On the other side stood Alexis Davis and Blair Manning on the other side with Sonny and Dante in between them.

In addition, it was the knowledge of being caught between these women that Dante and Sonny decided that it was time to go.

"I'll get bail started." Sonny said as he started for the door. Alexis and Blair both glared at Dante. "I think, I'll go help him." As he went out the door. Blair closed it behind them.

"Well now." Blair said. "You girls have had quite the busy day."

Starr spoke up. "Mom this was an important thing to do she said. "Pollution is some that has to be addressed."

Alexis said, "That may be but there are other ways to do it." She sat down in front of the girls and Blair sat beside her. "Trespass, disorderly conduct, indecent exposure." Blair added; "And there were more of you involved?" Sam spoke up "Yes there were another four involved."

"And these other four were?" Alexis asked.

"Umm... I think they would rather go through life anonymously." Kristina said. The glare from Alexis said any attempt at humor was not welcome at this time. A knock at the door and Dante pokes his head in. "Sonny posted bail, you're all free to go." He said.

"Me too?" Starr asked. Dante laughed at this; "Yep, he posted bail for you too."

"Where is Sonny, by the way?" Alexis asked.

"After he posted bail for the girls." Dante said with a grin, "He left in a hurry."

"Smart man." Sam whispered. She wanted to say more, but the glare from Mom said "Not a good idea, girl."

Alexis turned to Blair, "Why don't you and Starr come by my house and we'll get to the bottom of things." The girls all winced at the thought. Blair considered her eyes narrowing as gave her daughter an appraising glare. I think that would be a wonderful idea. Don't you Starr?"

Starr looked to her mom, remembering that it was her own idea that Blair become more firm with her. "Sure Mom, whatever you say." she said looking very worried. Blair nodded her head and smiled.

_**Alexis's House:**_

Everyone was in the den. Alexis come walking back in and sits down in her chair. After a few minutes of silence, she says. "You know normally it's the older kids that lead the youngest one down the path of trouble." Pointing her finger at Sam, Kristina, and Starr. "You three have it the opposite; it's this barely 15-year old little girl." Gesturing to Molly that leads you." Pointing her finger at Sam; "One grown woman and two nearly grown women." Giving Kristina and Starr a glare for good measure. "Down the primrose path."

Before anything more could be said, the phone rang Alexis answered it. "Hello." She said. "Oh how are you doing?" she asks. After a few minutes of small talk," You did. I am not surprised. A little more conversation; "Yes I'm thinking about a hairbrush this time." That declaration made the Davis girls squirm slightly. "Yes I'll tell her. Have a safe trip, Bye." Alexis hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Anything serious?" Blair asked.

Alexis replied in a pleasant manner "Nothing serious, that was Jason on the phone."

Sam closed her eyes. "Oh Lord," she murmured she looked to her mother "Please tell he didn't..."

Alexis chuckled. "Oh I could tell you that, but I would be lying. He saw you and your gang of eight on the news, and he's a little less than happy with you right now."

Suspecting that she already knew the answer, Starr giving her mother a worried glance asked Alexis. "What was the reference to a hairbrush about?"

Blair and Alexis looked to each other laughed and then Alexis spoke. "Well since you asked." Alexis said. "That is the implement that may or may not be used in the administration of a spanking on a bare behind, or two." She paused "Or maybe three."

Then Blair finished "Or even four."

_**To be continued in part 3.**_

_**To the readers. Do not necessarily assume that our four young ladies are destined to go over the maternal knee. Remember there are other players in this game yet.**_


End file.
